


Strip Fighter: Third Streak

by OohTheEdge



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Gaming, Horny Teenagers, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: Every Saturday night, Miko and Five engage in long, heated sessions of a fun little thing that starts with an "S"  that gets them both hot and sweaty by the end of it. That's right, Street Fighter. More specifically, Street Fighter III: Third Strike. However, on this particular night, Five gets sweatier around Miko than usual, and it's not because of the game.
Relationships: Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five
Comments: 43
Kudos: 50





	1. Enter the Heat of Battle

"Welcome to the World of Street Fighter 3!"

Thus spoke the enthusiastic announcer of the game as the screen flashed the full roster of characters in their iconic glory. 

Miko and Five sat on Five's bed, hands gripped onto their custom Hinobi arcade sticks, eyes glued to the screen, and veins pre-flowing with salt that would inevitably form as their session would carry on.

Such is the custom for their weekly ritual of Third Strike Thursday. A special day the two best friends share every Saturday night, where an entire day is dedicated to playing countless matches of Street Fighter III: Third Strike, the best game in the series and perhaps the greatest fighting game of all time. Takes place one day after Taco Tuesday, another weekly routine they share every Friday Night.

Surrounded by family sized bags of potato chips and two liter bottles of soda, the two were ready to kick off their Saturday night of mashing buttons and generating enough salt that would rival the Dead Sea.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again, Five?" Miko challenged as she confidently picked her character.

"Uh, y-yeah." Five answered robotically, barely registering her words. His hand idly moved the joystick as his cursor blinked around the honeycomb shaped fighter list.

On this particular night, Five was rather distracted. During every Third Strike Thursday, Miko would sleep over, because their sessions would normally last way past midnight. The two, during this particular hour would have already changed into their sleepwear. 

Normally, Five had his head deep in the game. But not this time. And for good reason.

Five would be the biggest liar on Earth if he said he never took even the briefest of glances at Miko's rather sizable posterior. For reasons even he couldn't figure out, she was very well endowed in that area for her age. Hell, he even heard a few male coworkers whisper about it. Some have even asked Five when he was "gonna tap that" or even went so far as to say "if you won't I will." Five hated those comments, not just because they were crude and inappropriate coming from older coworkers but also because he and Miko were nothing more than friends.

But at that moment, Five started to ask himself the same question because...whew.

Miko was laying on her stomach, wearing a rather thin black top, with even thinner straps that bared both shoulders and half of her back to the elements. At the same time, she wore a pair of purple booty shorts a few sizes too small that rode up her extraordinarily large ass and hugged it so tightly that her butt flesh bulged around the edges. A pair of knee high purple striped socks snugly fit around her legs, accentuating her veritable ass and thighs even more.

Miko had never worn anything like that during the previous times she's slept over. She usually kept it modest with a normal t-shirt and a pair of long pants. But this time, she was dressed like they were in the hottest summer of the year. Except they were well into September at this point.

"Hellooo! Earth to Fiiive!" Miko called out, looking back at her best friend, knocking him out of his perverse stupor. "You gonna pick your KO fodder or what?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah I will."

Finally, after what felt like ages of just moving his cursor throughout the character list, he finally made his choice.

"Twelve? Seriously?" Miko scoffed at her friend's choice."And you pick X-Copy for his Super? What, you gotta take extra steps just to have a Chun-Li mirror match?"

"Hey, Twelve is a viable character and deserves as much respect as everyone else." Five strongly retorted.

"He's gimmicky, I'll give him that. But he's down there with Sean and Q." 

"Just give him a chance, he's good! And Sean and Q are also good!"

"Pfft. Yeah as punching bags." Miko rolled her eyes. Though I'll at least give Q some props for that Taunt that gives him increased defense. But other than that he's slow, clunky garbage. Sean just stopped being usable after Next Generation."

"Go for it!" Yelled the game announcer, commencing the start of Miko and Five's first match. 

Fists and feet flew towards one another and hit-sparks flashed across the screen. The music bumped along with both character's flashy display of strength. Miko's character, Chun Li fought as expected from the iconic, thunder-thighed martial artist, while Twelve, one of the stranger characters of the series, flailed his shape-shifting limbs as his pale and ever-changing, sometimes amorphous form darted across the screen.

Five held his own quite well for someone who wasn't one-hundred percent focused on the game. He timed his blocks and parries the best he could even if he did take some hits from Miko. 

"KO!" But it wasn't enough, as Twelve went down, his inhuman shriek blaring out of the television screen after a well-timed Super from Miko.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Miko gloated, pointing a finger at her opponent. "Toldja Twelve sucked!"

"Big deal, it's just the first round. I can take ya the next one."

And the next round thus began. This time Five kept his eyes on the screen. Not once did they periodically shift between that and Miko's prone form unlike the previous round. 

"KO!" The announcer declared once more as Chin Li's scream rang out. 

"See? Told ya he was good." It was Five's turn to gloat at the already heated Miko. She scowled at him, then straightened her shoulders for the next and final round.

"First match luck." Miko waved off. "What really decides it is this last round."

This time around, the two cut it extremely close. Both of their characters had a few hits left. The round devolved into both of them playing their fighters jumpy and defensive, attempting to out-footsie each other, their characters periodically crouching and low-kicked to strike one another with great caution. 

"Ugh, c'mon!" Miko cried out, annoyed at their momentary stalemate and Five's fighter's jumpiness. They wittled each other down to one hit each and their defensive playing only intensified.

She abruptly shifted her position, as if trying to find one that helped her focus better. Miko ended up lifting her body off the bed, her ass sticking out and her shorts riding up her cheeks even higher.

At that moment, Five's eyes tore away from the screen. Miko's ass shook like she was a cat about to pounce and kept it just within a tempting arm's reach away from Five.

"KO!" Said the announcer a third time as Five's character fell in a writhing mess on the virtual arena. 

"Whew, that was a close one!" Miko admitted. "I'll be honest though, you almost had me there. But it doesn't change the fact that Twelve is trash tier."

"Uh...huh." Five quietly replied, trying hard to look like he wasn't just ogling his best friend. And trying even harder to hide his burgeoning manhood beneath his arcade stick.

And several more matches commenced and things went on like normal. Well, sort of normal. Five only got sloppier with every match, to the point where it looked like he was just losing on purpose. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by Miko.

"Yo, you okay Five?" Miko asked as concern laced her tone. "I know you normally play like trash, but you don't usually play _this_ bad."

"I uh, heheh..." Five nervously tried to laugh it off. "Guess I'm just off my game today."

"You've been actin' a bit weird for a while. Since we changed into our jammies, now that I think about it. Somethin' you wanna tell me, bud?"

Five was thrown on the spot now. He had no idea how to say "I've had my eyes on your big ass instead of the game the whole time" without coming across as a pervert. And if he lied, Miko would know. Come to think of it, anyone could tell if Five was lying. He had too many obvious tells.

"Are you… distracted by something?" 

Uh-oh. She was on the right track. Five's heart beat at breakneck speeds at the prospect of being found out. 

"Was it something that happened earlier today? Maybe during a mission?" Miko shifted closer, until her bare arm touched Five's. Pleading eyes gazed up at him, carving away at his resolve. "You can tell me, Five. What's on your mind?"

Five gulped. He was at a loss for how he should even respond. He'd feel terrible for lying but at the same time, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her by coming off as a creep who can't keep his eyes off her body. 

After a while, he sighed. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Shock and worry danced across Miko's features, making it even harder for Five to admit his guilt. "Uh-oh. What did you do, dude?"

"Just…" Five averted his gaze from his friend for a few seconds before bringing it back. "Just promise me, please. Promise me we'll still be cool after what I'll tell you."

Silent hesitation formed between them. Miko's eyes looked down for a sec as she seemed deep in thought. Then they returned to Five and she offered a small smile. 

"Or course!" She nodded confidently. "We'll still be cool. We'll always be cool!"

"Okay." Five inhaled deeply before letting out a long, hefty breath. He locked eyes with Mikoz determined and ready to drop a heavy truth bomb.

"You're right. I was distracted." Five already felt the guilt stabbing his heart as he began to admit.

"By?"

Five gulped. His dry lips pried open to release the truth that had been boiling in his heart for the past couple hours.

"It's. It's you."

"M-me?" Miko raised an eyebrow, looking understandably confused.

"I-I-I mean, like!" Five waved his hands in front of him, regretting making it seem like Miko did something wrong when she clearly didn't. "Not like you, as in what you're doing to me, it's more like… er, it's just-"

With every word, Five can feel his grave getting deeper and deeper. The more he went on, the more he'll end up uncovering feelings he was hoping wouldn't come to light for a long time. 

"I… don't think I know what you mean." Miko tilted her head to the side. 

"Your body!" Five, face as red as an exploding barrel, shouted out loud. He slapped both of his palms over his perverse mouth to stop any more words from dragging him deeper down a hole he may never be able to climb out of.

"My… Body?" Miko looked down in her own body, before her eyes widened then looked back at Five. His heart dropped when she shot such a shocked look at him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry…" Five buried his face in his hands, unable to look at his best friend. He doesn't know what kind of expression she wore on her face at that moment but it can't be anything less than anger or sadness towards how absolutely perverted her best friend is.

Then Five's head started jumping to all sorts of conclusions. Miko would probably drop him as a friend. They may never have another Third Strike Thursday every Saturday again for as long as he lives. Maybe she'll tell everyone at work and everyone will know that he's a huge creep. Maybe Phil would fire him for sexual harassment. 

Five nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he was jerked from his fit of anxiety and self loathing. His face sprung from his hands and surprise took over his expression. 

Miko was on her back, holding her gut as she bellowed in boisterous laughter. Small tears popped up. Her legs raised in the air, revealing even more of that bare butt that had Five worked up over the whole time.

Speaking of Five, his eyes still affixed to Miko, confused as to why she took his confession of perviness as a joke. 

After a while, Miko's laughter slowed to a few chuckles before she stopped entirely. She wiped a few tears from her eyes before she sat straight up and faced her still puzzled friend.

"Is that it?" Miko asked, wearing a residual smile on her face. "Geez, ya got me thinking I did something wrong."

"You're… not mad at me?"

"Uh, no? Why would I?" 

"Well," Five rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I thought you'd be mad at me for acting like such a perv."

"C'mon, dude." Miko playfully elbowed the boy on the arm. "Ya think I don't notice the way you've been lookin' at me for the longest time?"

"What? You knew that's why I've been sucking these past several matches?"

Miko shook her head. "No I mean like, in general."

"Wha-wha-whaddya mean?" Five stammered as if caught red-handed.

Miko chuckled. "Heheh, well those Glitch Tech uniforms don't exactly leave a lotta wiggle room back ther _e_ if ya know what I mean. No wonder you always proposed to 'Watch my 6' when we're out on a mission."

"I-I-I was just watching your back, that's all!" Five felt the memories of his furtive butt-gazing come flooding back and he tried desperately to hide their existence. 

"Oh I think you were watchin' something a little lower than that." Miko giggled, enjoying the flustered look on her best friend's face.

"Oh my gosh…" Five's face fell back into his hands, unable to take Miko's barrage of teasing. He at least could take solace in the fact that she took it way better than he expected. However, now that the cat's out of the bag, he wasn't sure how things would go from there.

"You wanna see it?"

Those four words flipped a switch in Five's body. Lips dried, sweat fell, heart raced, breath hitched. He almost believed what he heard wasn't real and that either he misheard her or he was dreaming.

After several more moments, the young latino finally pulled his face from his hands and blinked at Miko, who was wearing a look of anticipation. 

"Uh, what?" Five asked.

"Y'know." Miko's eyes shifted away and a blush lightly colored her cheeks. She kept her hands folded at her lap. "The reason you've been sucking worse than usual tonight."

Five knows it. He knows damn well exactly what she's talking about. It's so obvious what she's implying and he can tell in his heart and his loins what it is. Yet Five still needed her to spell it out completely for him. His mind could barely parse what she's so blatantly offering. It refused to. Because such an offer was far too good to be true.

"My ass." Miko took Five's slack jawed silence as ignorance. She rolled her eyes, regretting putting too much faith in the boy's room-reading skills. "Do you want to see my ass?"

"Uh." Five had no idea how to respond. He just sat there, unable to bear the burden of answering such a question. It was a simple yes or no question yet Five is treating it like he has a whole tree of dialogue options with almost no good outcome from any of them.

Of course, deep in his loin of loins, he would answer with an unflinching yes. At the same time, this decision would most likely change the course of their relationship forever and he has no idea if it would be for the better or worse.

But considering where they were and the circumstances that led up to this, Five knew exactly what to answer. Like any polite and proper gentleman would.

"O-okay." He meekly answered, fighting not to seem thirsty. "I-if you want to I mean."

"C'mon, I know you're more excited to see it than that!" Miko crossed her arms, looking almost disappointed at Five's response. "I think the dialogue option you meant to pick was 'Why yes Miko, I would fancy a gander at your large and luscious derriere.'"

"Alright, now you're just making it weird."

"Well, maaaybeeee if you were a bit more honest with yourself…" Miko's eyes slowly looped as she spoke.

Five had to concede she had a point. If anything was gonna happen, he needed to be more open and honest about his wants and feelings. He wasn't sure if it was his blooming teenage hormones, but turning down such a one in a million offer was not an option his mind entertained. 

So Five closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes." He said, with more clarity and conviction in his voice. "I'd like to see it."

"See what, Five?" Miko teased with a tongue sticking out of her Cheshire grin. 

"Your-" Five cleared his throat. "-your butt. I'd like to see your butt."

"Hmmm…" Miko tapped her chin, her eyes to the ceiling as she started pondering in a facetious manner. 

"Nahhhh." She finally responded

Five blinked. After that whole exchange, his mind longed to shut down after being subjected to all that teasing with nothing to show for it. His heart ached as if he just died to a boss that had only one hp left.

"Unless…" Five's ears and mood suddenly perked up as he hung on that simple word with bated breath.

"We can make this… interesting."

That raised the boy's eyebrow. "Interesting how?"

Miko's following giggle sounded more sinister than Five would've liked. Obviously she has something planned that would probably make this night unforgettable in the worst of ways.

"Y'see, it wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one who's got something to show. Catch my drift?"

"Sooo. You also wanna see er... something of mine?" 

"Mmm, perhaps." Miko nodded. "But not like, just straight up getting naked. Nah, you gotta put more effort than that to get a girl's clothes off in the bedroom."

"Okayyyy…"Five nodded, beginning to understand where Miko was going with all this. "I'm guessing Third Strike is gonna play a role in this, huh?"

"Exactamundo!" Miko snapped her fingers. "It's simple really. One match, equals one piece-a clothing. Whoever loses, gotta take it off."

"So what you're saying is" Five paused as Miko's words settled in his head. "this is basically a game of… Strip Fighter."

"Ha! You said it! You said the thing!" Miko joyously shouted out while pointing at Five. 

"Said what thing?"

"Nothing, nothing." Miko waved off. "Anyways, you're right. A good ol' fashioned game of Strip Fighter. Whaddya say? Up for it?"

"Alright." Five rose to the challenge, firmly holding his arcade stick in his grasp as he readied himself for the rest of the night. You're on."

"Heck yeah!" Miko did the same, her butt firmly planted on the mattress as her arcade stick sat on her lap. "I'm sure getting to see a girl naked would get ya playing wayyyy better than ya did earlier."

Honestly Five wasn't sure what was more enticing, seeing Miko's clothes or her confidence stripped from her as he piles victory after victory through each match. Either way, there would be plenty of fun to be had and a Third Strike Thursday that's impossible to forget.

Yes, an unforgettable night indeed.


	2. Fighters Ready

"I got the picture!"

Spoke the Game announcer as Five picked his fighter. He was doing it. He was going all out with his main. 

"Wow, you're picking Ken." Miko remarked as she picked the Karate gi wearing, short haired Makoto. "Someone who's actually usable. You wanna see my ass that badly, huh?

"N-nooo!" Five unconvincingly denied. "I'm just tired of losing every match so far!"

"Ha! Yeah right. Ya shoulda gone tryhard from the start then."

Honestly, despite how they just agreed moments ago, he didn't think Miko was serious. Instead he thought she was just messing with him like all best friends do. Especially after divulging to her the carnal desires he's been withholding for ages. There's no way she'd be so open to doing such a lewd thing with him.

Right?

"Fighters ready. Engage!"

The Game Announcer's voice was the starting gun that sent fingers mashing and adrenaline flowing. 

Five's concentration was at its peak. No more being distracted by Miko's five-star ass. His eyes saw nothing but the screen in front of him. Nothing but the smooth, fluidly moving 2D fighters, the dynamic backgrounds, and the popping sparks of every hit, block, and parry. 

Sure, Miko got some good hits in, but Five played against enough Makoto players and watched enough tournament videos to predict how his opponent will fight.

There it was.

The bread and butter of most Makoto players. Miko's Makoto immediately started with Hayate, a forward punch that closes distance in a second, which Five managed to read almost right away. His Ken quickly parries the attack, nullifying its damage and quickly following up with a Shoryuken, sending Makoto momentarily up in the air.

Even after Miko's fighter recovered, Five didn't let up. A few failed blocks from Miko led Makoto to get comboed relentlessly towards a KO.

"Whew." Five mockingly wiped his forehead. A smug smile emerged from his face, getting Miko just a tad riled up.

"Tch. Lucky round." Miko scoffed at Five before turning back to the TV screen. 

The next round began and Miko took a different, yet still predictable approach. Makoto started relying on jump attacks and low kicks, alternating between the two with some mid strikes in between to confuse Five. Luckily, the boy quickly saw through her plan, and with a well placed Hadouken followed by more combos and ending it with a Super, Five managed to clinch a blowout victory.

"K.O.!"

Miko loudly groaned, facing the ceiling with her eyes squeezed shut in frustration.

"Finally…" Five muttered to himself. He turned to Miko. "1-0, Miko."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The girl said as she picked her Fight Stick off her lap and placed it on Five's bed.

"Uhh. Miko?" Five looked at Miko confused as she grabbed the hem of a thigh high sock and slowly pulled down. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Miko said as she pulled her sock completely off, baring the rest of her smooth, strong leg. She wiggled her toes before tossing her sock at Five, who deftly dodged it.

"A deal's a deal, bro." Miko picked her joystick up and placed it back on her lap. 

"You were serious!?" 

"No duh, Professor Layton. Of course I was serious." 

The two moved onto the next match, back to the Character Select Screen.

"Besides," Miko shrugged. "It's not like I'll be the only one gettin' butt naked."

Five gulped as he picked his character for the next match. Even though he was comfortable enough around Miko, he wasn't sure if he could get naked in front of her. 

But he supposed it wouldn't be so bad if Miko took part in it too.

So the next match was between Five's Q and Miko's Ibuki. A tall, trench coat wearing masked fighter who was slow, but tanky and hard-hitting vs a speedy ninja woman who can attack from either a distance or close range. 

Five wasn't sure if Miko too was off her game this match, but she ended up basically walking into a lot of Five's attacks and opened herself up to be punished after botching attacks and even let Five's character taunt 3 times each round which gave Q maximised defense. Five's fighter ended up doing more damage than Miko's could deal.

"K.O.!" Followed by Ibuki's exaggerated Japanese scream. 

"Q Wins!" Flashed across the screen.

"Uggghh!" Miko loudly groaned once more. 

"Yes!" Five pumped the air in victory. "Two in a row! Can we get a three-peat?"

"Someone's gettin' cocky I see." Miko chuckled as she took her other sock in hand and slipped it right off her foot, same as the other one. Now both legs were exposed.

Five couldn't help but stare at her shimmering, meaty thighs. He must have been staring for a couple minutes, because Miko had to snap her fingers to wake him up.

"Hellooo, Earth to Fiiive. We still got a lot more clothes to go through, y'know!"

"Huh?" Five shook his head before coming to. "O-oh, right."

"Geez dude, I haven't even shown the goods yet. Can't imagine what you'll do then."

Five nervously laughed it off, rubbing the back of his head as a not so subtle blush glowed on his face.

The two proceeded with picking their characters for the next match. Five picked Ryu, the most well known character with the iconic Shoto moveset much like Ken. Miko picked Akuma, another Ryu/Ken-esque character with his own, arguably stronger take on their moveset.

"Hey Five."

"Hm?" 

When Five turned to Miko, she wore that smile again. That wide, cheeky smile that held a million schemes that probably wouldn't end well for him.

"Dare I ask, what?"

"How bout we-"

"Okay, how can we make this even more interesting?" Five cut her off. "What we're doing is already pretty crazy."

"Well I'm glad you asked my spicy sparring partner!" Miko emphasized her words with a raised finger. 

Five raised an eyebrow. "Well? I'm listening."

"Perfects." Miko simply uttered.

"Perfects?"

"Perfects." The girl repeated. "If either of us get a perfect round, no hits at all, then the other person's gotta take off two pieces of clothing."

"Alright? What about Double Perfects?"

Miko seemed really hype for that explanation. "Oooh, catching on pretty quick there. See, if you get a Douuuble Perfect…"

Miko took a few moments to giggle to herself before finishing her thought. Five didn't like the sound of it. It sounded rather… sinister.

"...we gotta take it all off."

"Wait… do the single Perfects count even if you didn't win that match?"

"It'll count as if I win a match without any Perfects. So if I got a Perfect, but you won that match, we both take off a piece."

Five gulped. He remembered getting Perfected and even Double Perfected by Miko a few times. Even without any bets applied, Five still felt anxious about getting Perfected in general. The humiliation of not even getting a single hit on his opponent as he got KO'd shook him to the core. 

He became acutely aware that he started out wearing comparatively less clothes than Miko. While his best friend had on a pair of socks, a tank top, shorts and, presumably, bra and panties, Five was barefoot with shorts, underwear, an undershirt, and T-shirt. Miko just has to win 4 matches normally or get a double perfect.

"Okay." Five released a tense breath. "You're on."

"Aaalright, that's cool!" Miko said, copying the game announcer's voice.

They began the match and stress had become an all time high for Five. Not only did he have the possibility of getting ruined by a single Perfect, but his character Ryu faced off against Akuma, whose mere existence chilled him to the bone.

The scary thing about Akuma is that, unlike with most of the other fighters in 3rd Strike's roster, he has access to 3 supers at once in a given match. In addition to the one Super a player would choose after picking their character, Akuma has 2 more that do about 50 percent or more damage if they hit. A few select fighters have even one Super that does 50 or more (one being Ryu) and the only other character who has 3 Supers at once with 2 that do over 50 percent is the Final Boss of Arcade Mode. 

Basically, Akuma is a pseudo Boss Character.

"Prepare to strike…" The screen flashes to the match, both fighters in their identical stances. 

Five banked on Ryu's Shin Shoryuken to carry him through this match. All he needed to do was combo Miko's Akuma till his hp was less than 50 percent. And once he hits that Shin-Shoryu, it would be a wrap.

"NOW!"

Miko did not hesitate in the slightest, immediately starting the match by having Akuma jump and open with his dive kick move, which Five could not block in time. 

Try as Five could to parry or block, but he could not get a hit in. Miko's parry timing had been impeccable, as in she pretty much parried everything and nullified all potential damage. Whatever she couldn't parry, she dodged instead. 

Miko's behavior pretty much changed in jarring contrast to the last couple games. Almost as if it was intentional. 

After all, Miko didn't pick a character she was actually good with and started playing like super smart AI until after she laid out those Perfects terms. 

Five got increasingly frustrated and frantic when he couldn't get a single hit in. Miko's parry and combo game was too on point. 

"K.O." 

Five didn't even stand a chance. 

"PERFECT." Those dreaded letters popped up, followed by the announcer saying "All right

And the scary part is, Miko hadn't used a single Super. Not even the one she picked for Akuma. 

His Meter was at max, the requirement for his Special Supers.

The two teens merely exchanged looks, with Miko shooting a smile with her tongue out as Five looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Round 2" flashed across the screen and Five picked himself back up and regained his focus. 

He put up more of a fight this time around. A lot of his hits managed to connect while some from Miko's were blocked.

Five managed to get her to just slightly below 50 percent. At least enough for Ryu's Shin Shoryu to snatch the victory.

After parrying a very close hit, Five deftly mashed the inputs for his chosen super, confirming the hit. The camera zooms in as Ryu hits Akuma with an uppercut that seemingly froze all of time for a second, before letting loose an uppercut with the other hand, then, a third and final uppercut that sent Ryu's fist skyward and the man himself high into the air.

The screen's background flashed a burning red, accentuating the "K.O." that flashed at the same time. Akuma disappeared off screen before plummeting back to Earth a few seconds later.

"Oh nerds…" Five wiped actual sweat from his brow then cracked his knuckles and bent his wrists.

"Uh, y'know we got one more round right?" Miko reminded Five.

"O-oh, right." Five said in dejected realization.

Five got his hands back on his fightstick, preparing for the third and final round. 

When the round started, Miko began playing more relentlessly than any other match before. Her reads were even more on point, like she predicted Five's moves before he even did them. At some point, the boy got trapped in a combo that he couldn't get out of.

And he couldn't even get a single hit in. And he had less than half his hp left while Miko's health bar remained full and green.

The two fighters stood at a distance from one another. Five's desperation led a very predictable Hadouken/fireball to be nullified by Akuma's own. 

His heart dropped when the indication that Akuma readied a super flashed on screen. Blue particle effects surrounded the fighters body as he assumed the stance that many players dread. Once Akuma hovered above ground in that famous stance, it was far too late.

This was what Miko had been waiting for. She wanted to finish Five brutally and without mercy.

With the Shun-Goku-Satsu.

Or as most people know it as, The Raging Demon.

Five, with enough in his Super Meter, tried to time Ryu's Shin-Shoryu to cancel out Miko's attack.

But it was too late. The brief frames of invincibility had already worn off and Akuma already had his claws on Ryu.

"NOO-!" Five nearly shouted out before slapping his hands over his mouth, remembering what time it was.

Five could only watch helplessly as the screen flashed white and stayed that way for several seconds. Rapid hit sparks exploded where Ryu stood.

Once the blinding white faded, instead of the usual burning red screen that appears when fighters are KO'd via Super, it is instead replaced with a pitch black screen with the Japanese Kanji for "Heaven" front and center. A plum of flames rose from the bottom of the screen like a portal to Hell had been opened as Akuma stood proudly with his back to the camera, the same kanji on his outfit glowing yellow as he silently celebrated his victory.

Two Perfects.

The last one finished in the most degradingly flashy way.

Usually, Miko would be cheering her lungs out. Even in past Third Strike Thursdays when they were playing so late, it was the next day. 

But Miko said nothing. Just smiled that same devious smile. Her eyes even traveled up and down Five's body, silently telling him what she wanted.

"A deal's a deal, Five." Miko said, laying on her side, her cheek resting on her palm.

Five shook in his seat. He did not expect to strip so soon. He felt like everything fell into place far too well for it to end up like this.

"Well? I'm waiting."

With a sigh, Five lifted his fightstick off his lap and onto the bed. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

He remembered one time when Five walked out of his bathroom after a shower and Miko saw him in nothing but his towel. He was super embarrassed and uncomfortable then. He ran back into the bathroom and kindly asked Miko to leave the room. The girl simply laughed off the ordeal.

But a deal was a deal. He agreed to it. His teenage horniness dragged him into this thinking he could squeeze a peak at Miko's "assets", but now he had to face the consequences.

"Alright…" Five practically whispered. "Here I go."

Five shed the tops first. His shirt, then his undershirt came off, revealing his bare, skinny torso.

"Rawr." Miko growled playfully, her hand making a small swipe as she curled them to look like a cat paw.

"Okay, okay…" Five muttered to himself, his shaky hands on his shorts. "You got this…"

Five pulled his shorts slowly down his legs till they reached his ankles. Once he tossed them aside, he was left with his black boxers. 

Five gave a look of trepidation to Miko, whose lusty expression remained affixed to him. 

The boy was about to hook his fingers on the waistband of his undies until Miko stopped him.

"Hold up," she said, her hand gently gripping his wrist. "How bout one more match before I get to see the goods?"

"What for?" Five asked. "Got nothing else to lose."

"But you got everything to gain." The young asian girl said. "I'll give ya another fighting chance." 

"Really?" 

Miko nodded solemnly. 

"Okay then." Five took his hands off his undies and back onto his fightstick.

They began another match. Five, with not much else to lose, picked Sean who is, stat wise, a worse version of Ryu/Ken/Akuma with the worse version of their shared moveset. Though Five liked him, he knows that he got severely gimped in 3rd Strike after how good he was in the previous version, 2nd Impact. Lore be damned. 

Miko picked Dudley, a dark skinned british boxer with a great moveset and an exceptional rushdown character. Another fighter she excels with because he fits her playstyle.

The screen fades into the arena, with both fighters facing each other like usual. 

Five heard the rumble of shaking mechanical parts and turned to Miko. He was shocked to see her put her fightstick down.

"Uh, Miko? You're not gonna play?"

"Yeah I am. Go for it dude."

With a skeptical look, Five turned towards the TV screen, staring at it for a few seconds before directing his character to walk towards Dudley and hit him once.

At first, Five thought Miko might have altered her controller in some way to make Dudley act without her input and beat Five without lifting a finger.

But there was no reaction.

"Miko, you-"

"Dude, just play." She cut him off.

"Is this like a practice match or-"

"I hear a lotta yappin' and not a lotta button mashin'." Miko insisted, her arms crossed. "You should change that."

Five did as she asked, comboing Miko's fighter as best as he could do with his own. 

"K.O."

"PERFECT"

"AAAALRIGHT. THAT'S COOL!"

Five watched as Dudley was knocked to the ground. He didn't feel as elated about his victory as he should have. If anything, he felt hollow. 

"Seriously, Miko. What's going on?"

"Geez, you ask too many questions." 

"But like," Five pointed at the TV. "Why?"

"Shhhh." Miko held a finger to her lips. "You wanna make this interesting again?"

"Dare I ask, what is it?"

Miko giggled. "If you can land Sean's taunt and KO Dudley that way…"

As if she teleported instantly to Five, Miko's lips were just a breath away from his ear. Hot air slithered like a snake into his ears as the girl's words invaded his mind.

"...I'll let you do whatever you want to me after the match."

Five almost became asthmatic, like he needed an inhaler. He looked at Miko with frantic eyes and she just had this blatantly flirty face on. 

Five spared no time starting the next round and attacking Miko's fighter. It wasn't long before Five left him at one HP before directing Sean to stand a short distance away from his opponent. 

"Should be right, here…" Five muttered to himself. 

The thing about Sean is that, much like Dudley, he has a taunt where he just lobs an object at his opponent, which does a small amount of damage. For Dudley, it's a rose. For Sean, it's a basketball.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Five firmly presses the taunt button and Sean makes a 3-point throw with his multicolored basketball.

And it arced over Dudley's head, hitting the ground instead.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Miko laughed as she held her face in her hand. 

"Uh."

Five tried several more times, but kept missing every time, despite Miko's nearly dead fighter standing completely still.

Miko facepalmed, unable to handle Five continuously fumbling the taunt. "Forget it, just KO him normally."

Five did as told and shot a Hadouken at his foe, knocking him out and winning the match.

Five watched as Dudley fell onto the virtual asphalt. The words "K.O.", "PERFECT", and "SEAN WINS" flashed by, followed by the score and then shifting to the victory screen with Five's match grade, Sean's face, and his victory quote.

_ Tell me who just rocked your world with skill! _

"Alright Miko, wha-"

Darkness filled Five's vision when an article of clothing hit him square in the face, covering his head.

When he grabbed it and took an extended look at it, he realized it was the black tank top Miko had been wearing.

His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. He almost dreaded looking up, afraid of what he would see.

"Oh, Fiiiiive…" She called out seductively. The boy just couldn't stop himself from raising his head.

Miko was leaning back on her arms, accentuating her modest bust, concealed by a lacy purple bra. 

"Like whatcha see, lover boy?" Miko asked with half lidded eyes. 

His wide eyed, slack jawed silence was his answer. Five had never seen a girl in her bra in real life before and to see Miko in such a state was something he'd never thought he'd see in his lifetime. The fact that she was just one snap of a clamp away from complete toplessness left the boy's head spinning.

"Oh, I'm just gettin' started." Miko said, before standing up on Five's bed on her knees. She turned her back to her best friend, looking over her shoulder to make sure he got a good look.

With a wink, Miko's fingers hooked the top of her booty shorts before slowly pulling down. As she did so, she wiggled her hips teasingly at her audience member. 

Five barely felt the drool in the corner of his mouth. He continued watching, mesmerized as Miko's panties revealed themselves.

Five was shocked to see flesh so soon. Her panties were lodged deep in her ass, acting like a thong which accentuated her smooth ample cheeks. 

Such a fine ass could only be seen in his dreams and it was right there in front him, so shiny and supple, just begging to be groped. As much as he hated to do so, Five had to agree with his pervy coworkers. That ass was to die for. 

It felt like ages had passed while Miko removed her shorts, yet once it did, Five felt like it ended too soon.

Both teens were in nothing but their undergarments. Thick silence and palpable tension settled over them as both seemingly waited for the other to make a move.

"Wow Miko, you're-" Five paused, his mind still reeling and struggling to find the words to express his thoughts and feelings.

"Yeah yeah, save it." Miko said, averting her gaze as his eyes were all over her.

Was it just Five or did he see some pink on her face?

"Anyways. A deal's a deal, right?" Miko laid her head against one of Five's pillows relaxed and ready. She laid flat on her back, her body in a near spread eagle, her hooded eyes beckoning the anxious boy.

"You get to do… whatever ya want with me."

"Uh," Five nervously scratched his face. He felt deafened by the increasingly loud and fast pounding of his heart "I didn't even-"

"Ah, to Hell with it, just get over here!"

"Whoa!"

Five's impatient partner dragged him by his skinny arms, until he found himself dangling above her. His hands were on either side of her head, loosely keeping her in place.

Yet despite his position, it was Five who couldn't escape.


	3. Prepare to Strike

"YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!"

The familiar voice line echoed in Five's head as he hovered right on top of his best friend, coworker, and co-op partner, Miko Kubota, while they were both half naked in the same bed in the dead of night. 

"Coulda just jumped into this right away if ya wanted it so bad." Five said.

Miko smiled. "Yeah, but y'know I ain't an easy mode kinda girl. Gotta make you work for it."

"All part of the plan, huh?"

"Always has been." Miko said as she pointed a finger gun at Five. 

"Well I guess that explains… pretty much everything. So what's the next step of your master plan?"

"Better question is, what's the first step of your master plan?"

"Huh?"

Miko shifted in her position, seemingly nervous yet maintaining her confident smile. She raised her arms above her head, reminding her bestie of her state of undress and tantalizing him further.

"You get to do whatever you want, remember?"

Five blinked. His face froze in a dumbfounded expression.

Mimi really was giving him free reign to do whatever he pleased. 

His best friend, who he basically confessed his attraction to not too long ago. 

It felt like a dream. He feared that if he made any move, he'd wake up in his bed alone the next morning, as if nothing this entire night ever happened.

But it was all real. He was pretty sure he had been spending the whole time winning and losing matches in Street Fighter. The joy and frustration shifting throughout the night, the lust boiling deep inside him, the position he was in at that moment. All of that had been real.

This was really happening.

"Yeah, don't make your head explode with all the possibilities, Casanova."

"Whatever I want, huh?" Five asked, her words echoing loudly in his head.

"Well, anything that we're both comfortable with." Miko specified. "Basically anything vanilla. **"**

"Hmm."

Five reached a hand towards her, taking Miko's cheek. He felt her shiver slightly in his palm as he turned her shut-eyed face towards his.

Both his and her breathing quickened as his face drew closer to hers.

It surprised him how instantly Miko's warm, soft lips welcomed his own. Five's other hand joined to hold her other cheek. The boy shook when his partner's low moan hit his ears and her tongue began linking with his.

Five wasn't sure how long that kiss lasted, but he knew for certain it ended too soon. The couple found themselves immersed in each other's eyes, unable to tear their loving gazes away.

"Not bad." Miko sighed, her face redder than a tomato.. "For the first time, I'd give that a B."

"Hey, who said it was my first time?" Five protested.

"Who said I was talking about you in the first place?" Miko quickly rebutted. 

"Touche'."

"So wait, it's not your first time?" Miko asked.

"Well it is, but I'm kinda embarrassed you brought it up like that."

Miko giggled. "Alright, sorry about that."

"And this was also your first time?" Five thought out loud.

Miko nodded. "Surprised?"

"A little."

"C'mon, man. The closest I've ever gotten to any romance is VNs."

"I just thought you might've… I dunno." Five paused, looking away from Miko. 

"Please, you think a girl who 100% every game in her Steam library has time for dates and relationships?" 

"Yeah, fair enough."

It was Miko's turn to grab Five by the cheeks and turn him to face her. "Now stop yammerin' and kiss me, ya big dork."

Compared to Five, Miko was more aggressive in her approach to locking lips. What little experience the two manage to gain showed in their movements. They were more confident and comfortable with themselves and each other as it went on.

Five lowered his body till his skin rubbing against Miko's. He felt her warmth becoming greater and wrapping around him like an invisible blanket. 

Miko smiled against Five's lips before chuckling as their mouths remained united. Then she got into a full-on laugh, separating the two.

"What is it?" Five asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nah, it's just..." Miko's eyes lowered very briefly but Five still noticed. "... you're pretty excited, aren'tcha?"

"Huh? Whaddya-"

Five nearly didn't get it until he followed Miko's gaze and saw the solid bulge squeezed between their crotches.

"Oh." The boy's face went from tan to burning red real quick. 

"Don't worry," Miko's voice lowered to a near whisper. "I am, too."

She quickly dove her hand beneath her panties before raising it back up to show Five how slick and wet her fingers had become. Two of her fingers were tethered by the clear, viscous evidence of her arousal, while several drops of it slid down her fingers and palm.

"Whoa, you're really- MMF!"

Five's eyes bugged out and his cheeks puffed when his mouth was suddenly stuffed with his partner's fingers. A tangy, salty taste danced all over his tongue as Miko wiggled her digits. 

And Five instinctively sucked like his life depended on it. His tongue ran all over her fingers, feverishly trying to lap up every drop.

When Miko tried pulling away, Five's lips offered some resistance, seemingly trying to trap her until her fingers came out of his mouth with a pop.

"Ok, I won't lie. That was kinda hot." Miko said.

"Uh-huh." Five nodded, wearing a glazed gaze as if drunk off what Miko just fed him.

"Y'know, there's… more where that came from…" 

Five, catching her meaning, briefly looked down. He lifted his hips, and nearly gasped at how wet Miko was and how much had managed to soak onto his boxers as well.

Intoxicated by the taste and too eager for the whole meal, Five lowered himself to Miko's crotch, hooking his fingers on her waistband. Even though she gave him a sign that she wanted it, he couldn't help but give her a requesting look anyways. 

To which replied with a nod.

Five gulped before slowly pulling Miko's panties down. He paused once he saw subtle signs of pubic hair. Seeing a girl in her underwear for the first time in real life was already a shocker to him and now he was about to see a girl's private parts in the flesh.

Five pushed past his anxieties and his hands as well as Miko's panties resumed their descent. 

Even though the panties have already passed Miko's crotch, Five decided not to look until they were completely off. 

"Uh, you think you could-" Five hit a snag on his partner's knees. Thankfully, he didn't need to finish his sentence for Miko to help him out. 

She raised her knees, allowing Five to continue sliding her panties down until they slipped off her feet.

"Whew, okay." Five whispered to himself, feeling like he just climbed a mountain.

Five wasn't sure what he expected when he spread Miko's legs. Although he's seen plenty of certain… videos and pictures, he never would've guessed what Miko could've had. Amidst shaven short hairs was a razor thin slit which flooded so much wetness, it made a dark spot in Five's bedsheets.

"Yeah, take your time, lover boy." Miko broke the silence with a shaky voice. "Burn it into your memory."

Five reached out, swiping a finger across Miko's slit. She cried out in a soft moan while shaking a little. When Five withdrew, there were a few gooey strings tethered to his fingers, as if it was Miko's way of begging for his touch back.

"D-do that again." Miko requested. "But like, really get in there."

Five nodded and he reached out again. He pushed his fingers against her mound slightly harder, eliciting more moans. Her lower lips opened a little wider, revealing her hot pink insides. 

"Ah-ahhh!" Miko cried out louder when Five stuck a finger inside her. He pushed in and out, his index squeezed and heated by her insides. 

"Keep going…" Miko squeaked, grabbing handfuls of Five's bedsheets and squeezing her eyes shut as her partner continued digging into her.

Five returned to being atop Miko. While one hand was occupied with pleasuring her, the other held Miko's face in place as the boy planted kisses along her cheeks and neck.

Five added another finger and his motions became faster and broader, spreading her open wider.

"Oh geez." Miko muttered, holding Five by the shoulder. 

They met eyes for a brief moment. Five drank up the sight of Miko's glazed eyes, slightly agape mouth, and quick, quiet breaths. Then they met for another kiss, to divide Miko's attention between both pairs of lips being occupied.

Five abruptly parted their kiss, leaving Miko briefly confused before her arousal returned as soon as his kisses moved to her neck. 

Miko mewled like a kitten as Five's smooching and licking moved to her collarbone, then her chest. He jumped right over her bra and landed on her stomach, continuing with his downward barrage of wet pecks while also keeping his fingers buried in her soaking snatch.

Right as Five reached the faintly fuzzy border of Miko's crotch, he stopped and raised his head. A warm smile graced his face as he continued to watch Miko's wrinkled and twisted in pleasure as his fingers relentlessly dug into her.

"K-keep going…" Miko begged,

"But I am."

"N-no, I mean…" Miko could barely get a word out, her mind at odds between savoring the hot, electrifying feelings rising from her crotch and fighting to keep her voice from being heard throughout the house.

"...my puh- my pussy!"

"What about it?" Five asked, playing dumb. 

His fingers moved faster and harder, making Miko's sounds louder and squeakier. 

The girl could barely hear her own thoughts over her increasingly loud moans or the wet, squishing of her partner's fingers sawing in and out of her tight hole. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, just eat me out you goshdamn tease!" Miko cursed loudly, the vulgarity nearly shocking Five to a stop.

With impressive flexibility, Miko grabbed Five's head with her feet, and yanked him towards her crotch. 

Before the boy realized it, he had a mouthful of pussy. The strong aroma filled his nostrils as the torrent of juices flooded his mouth. 

With no other choice, Five gave it his all as his tongue moved quickly and erratically, trying his hardest to pleasure the girl who had begged him. He was sloppy and clumsy, unsure whether what he was doing was right. If Miko's moans and mewls were any indication, he had to be doing something good.

Five suddenly remembered something he saw in porn. That all girls had a weak point somewhere on their pussy that intensified the pleasure. He remembered it was on a bit of a high spot and…

"Ah-Aahhh!" Miko cried out, her body stiffening and both hands suddenly reached out to grab a handful of Five's hair. 

There it was. That solid, burgeoning button. Five always had been good at finding enemy weak spots, no matter how hidden. And when he did, he'd show no quarter or mercy.

But Five still played it smart. Instead of going full force immediately, he paced himself, making slow, teasing strokes, forcing squeaky whimpers to leak through his partner's lips. 

"Oh nerds, right there…" Miko sighed, biting a finger as she struggled to endure the onslaught on her clit. Her body shook profusely, as if she struggled to carry great weight that threatened to crush her.

"Five, I can't… I'm gonna-"

A low, squeaky shriek cut into Miko's speech, its high pitch drilling into Five's eardrums.

At the same time even more of Miko's juices flooded his mouth, and he had no choice but to lap up and drink it all.

Five felt his hair being tugged, causing him to part from her crotch. He looked up at her, wondering what was up.

"Fffive…" 

"Yeah?"

"Give… gimme a sec, will ya?"

Five nodded and scooted back to give his partner some space.

Miko laid there, tired and weakened. It took several minutes for her to start breathing normally and sit back up.

"Y'know we skipped a level, right?"

"What?"

"I still got my bra on." Miko batted her eyelashes seductively at Five.

Five looked at Miko's chest and realized she was right. The level of nudity they should've crossed first seemed to have slipped their minds.

"Uh. Oh, right." Five nervously rubbed his arm.

"Anyways, how bout I give ya a show before I go full nude?" 

Five raised his eyebrow. "Okay? Whatcha got in mind?"

Miko said nothing. Instead, she got off the bed, walking a few steps while mesmerizing Five with a tantalizing swaying of her hips. She stopped, keeping her back towards her enthralled partner while throwing fluttery, half-lidded eyes over her shoulder at her sole viewer.

Her hands reach behind her, fingers fiddling with the clasps that hold her bra together.

Miko took longer than Five expected, almost as if she had trouble undoing her bra.

"Ah dammit, how did…?" Five heard Miko grumble under her breath as her fingers kept squeezed and pulled the straps behind her.

"Uhh, need a hand there?" Five offered as he tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Please?" Miko gave Five a look that was more innocent than the situation called for.

"Heh. Okay, c'mere." Five beckoned Miko to walk backwards towards him. 

Five took a few seconds to see what the fuss was about. Actually, it wasn't that hard at all. All Five had to do was lift a few small hooks and the bra was undone in no time.

"Sorry 'bout that. New bra." Miko said.

"For this kinda occasion?"

"Mmmmaybe. Anyways."

After getting that brief awkwardness out of the way, Miko, with her back still turned, pulled her bra off and, while raising her arm to the ceiling, let it drop dramatically to the floor. Then she turned around, her arms concealing her chest. 

Miko closed her eyes and took one deep breath before spreading her arms, revealing a pair of small breasts that were tipped with a hard, brown bud. 

Five couldn't help but drink in the sight of his first pair of real life boobs. His eyes focused on her bare chest with lust and curiosity, then climbed up and down her entire body when he became acutely aware that Miko was fully nude and baring all in front of him. The sweat that settled on her skin made her body glow softly in the dim light of Five's room.

"Wanna get your phone and save some pics for uh...later?" Miko laughed. 

"No, that's… that's fine."

"Sucks I'm not the full package, huh?"

Five raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I mean… I'm not that like, top heavy. Know what I mean?"

"O-oh." Five said in realization. "I mean, it's not that big-a deal to me."

"I thought guys were into girls like that."

"Well yeah, you're not wrong. But I'm still..." Five paused, still sensitive about being open with his feelings towards Miko despite it all. 

"... into you."

"But there's like sooo many girls that are way hotter than me. Bigger butts and boobs with better bodies." Miko made curving motions with her hands to emphasize her point.

"I see it all the time in anime, magazines, TV shows. Heck, even porn! Millions of girls that are like- eek!"

Miko yelped as Five suddenly pulled her into a warm, strong hug. The girl was shaken, looking up at her partner like he just lost his mind.

"Enough of that." Five spoke softly, his tone serious. "There's a million of 'em and only one of you. And who else can be you, but you?"

"Bro…"

"And besides..."

"Ah!" Miko slightly jumped as Five slapped a hand on her sizable ass before squeezing her affectionately.

"...it's not like you're not packin' anything either."

"Really know how to make a girl feel special, don'tcha?"

Five shrugged. "I try. So whaddya think?"

"Eh. I'll give it an A." Miko smiled. 

She gave him a short but sweet peck on the cheek. Their eyes meet again, their gazes holding one another lovingly. They joined on a sweet reunion of lips, their desire for one another burning hotter than before. 

Miko shoved Five hard, forcing his back to lay flat on his bed while she straddled his hips. In response, he squeezed both of her ass cheeks hard enough to feel her plump flesh bulge through his fingers like soft dough.

"Wow, you're really into my butt, aren't ya?" Miko teased, emboldened by her new position on the high ground.

"Mm-hmm." Five nodded without breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, I can tell." Miko rolled her hips, feeling Five's erection rubbing along her wet cunt, her juices sticking to his underwear. 

"I think Lil Five wants to come out and play." Miko crawled backwards, till she was on her knees, face to face with Five's crotch.

When Miko hooked her fingers onto Five's boxers, she, much like the boy prior, asked with her eyes. 

Five nodded the go-ahead.

She lingered when she could see the base of Five's dick, showing that the rest of his length curled and strained against the waistband.

Miko nearly jumped when Five's erect dick finally sprung out of its cloth confines, swaying back and forth before standing straight at attention.

"Jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick…" Miko softly spoke in reverence, her eyes scouring every vein, ridge, and inch of Five's surprisingly long, meaty cock.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" Five's voice cracked with worry.

"No, it's just…" 

Miko paused, taking a moment to compare the length of her partner's cock to her forearm.

"Seven...no, eight? Bruh…" The girl whispered to herself.

"Uh, you good there?"

"Ehhh, well. I guess I can take back the 'Lil' part." Miko nervously toyed with her hair.

"That's… that's good, right?" 

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. I usually like to take the highest difficulty settings and skip all the tutorials. But this."

Miko gripped Five by the base, swaying his length in small side motions to emphasize. 

"This got ya girl a little intimidated…"

Five almost yelled when Miko suddenly pounced on top of him, making the bed bounce hard. 

He was then assailed with an even lustier look from his partner. One could only describe the wide, drooling smile on her face and her focused, narrow gaze as bestial and bolstered by an insatiable hunger.

"...but horny." 

"Oh nerds…" Five shrunk, almost intimidated by Miko's extreme thirst.

"Hmmm… what to do, what to do…" Miko pondered as she eyed Five like a predator to its prey. She swayed her sizable ass side to side, knowingly rubbing his member along her butt.

Miko's face lit up, as if a light bulb had shined above her head. Followed by that damned, anxiety-making smile.

"Hey, Five?"

"I'm starting to hate how you say my name that way."

"Okay okay, I get it. But I got the best idea ever. Promise you'll love it."

"And that would be?"

Miko responded by giggling. Her face drew close till it hovered by the side of his side, making Five brace for whatever curveball she'd throw his way.

"Ya got any lube?" 

Well that got Five's gears grinding. He can hear the whoops and cheers of the horny teenager in him, reveling in the prospect of getting to feel what he had heard, a tight ass around his cock.

But the good friend in him felt like they were already going down a slippery slope since their Strip game first began. They haven't even started dating yet and Miko was already bringing up anal. What's next, bondage? Watersports? Handholding? They can only go so deep in depravity in such a short time.

"Uh, maybe we could save that for another time."

Miko smiled. "Bold of you to assume there'd be another time."

"O-oh." Five was internally disappointed.

"Ahhh, I'm kidding. Kidding!" Miko giggled, playfully tapping her partner's cheek. "Course there'll be a next time! Don't look so bummed, dude!"

"I-I-I wasn't upset or anything, I was just, y'know, uh-"

"Relax, it's all good. Everything's good. Now about that lube…" Miko eyed Five's drawers. 

"Uh, I don't have lube but I have some moisturizing lotion instead. Third drawer down."

Miko walked over to the place in question, pulling open the drawer and digging through folded shirts.

"Miko, you sure we're not going just a liiiittle bit too fast?" 

"Calm down, High Five. Now's not the time for fear..." Miko fished out the large white bottle of lotion she was looking for. 

With a squeeze, a small hill of white cream formed on Miko's palm. Five felt his hairs stand on end when Miko directed a lusty, smiling face his way.

"...that comes later."

Five yelped when Miko dove back onto his bed, the mattress sending the two airborne for a split second. 

Miko was on her knees between Five's legs. She fisted his prick with the lotioned hand, holding him a bit loosely as she ran up and down his shaft, spreading the white cream throughout.

"Ah-ahhh. Miko…" Five flinched as his partner's pace was a bit fast for his liking. 

"Mmm, ya like that, big boy?" Miko asked, with a flirty tongue sticking out between smiling lips.

"Slow down a bit."

"Like this?" Miko did as asked, the squishy noises slowing in tempo along with her stroking, swirling hand.

"Y-yeah that's uh, better."

"Good. So whaddya think?"

"I-uh… it feels great..." 

Miko shook her head. "No I mean, better than doin' it all by yourself, right?"

"What. What are you talkin- ah!"

Five's mind was in disarray. What Miko lacked in experience, she compensated with enthusiasm. There was no method or rhythm to her motions, but her passion behind the handjob made Five's toes curl all the same. 

"C'mon dude, why else ya got this big-ass bottle of lotion?"

"Uh, because… my skin is ashy?"

Miko rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it. 

"Are we a ranch? Because I smell bullshit."

"Fine." Five conceded. "Yeah, this… it's way better."

"Heh. I knew it." Miko giggled. Her hand sped up gradually, but not yet to the extent they did initially. "Whaddya use?"

"Er, what?"

"Like when you're, y'know…" Miko averted her gaze for a second. "...toying with the joystick. Ya got a certain porn vid ya watch? A doujin or maybe a genre that gets your rocks off?"

Five could barely focus with the pleasure surging from his crotch to the rest of his body. His mind was too fuzzed up to think of an answer to such a deep question.

"...do you think about me?"

Well Five definitely wasn't ready for that. 

He also wasn't ready for Miko to gently wrap a hand around his balls and roll them between her fingers.

"Oh dios Miko!" Was all Five's gelatinized mind could think of.

"Well?" Miko's hands moved faster, making Five's voice louder.

"Y-yes!" Five cried out as Miko's deft hands backed him into a corner.

"Ooh what do I usually do?"

"Uh, Miko. Can we… can we not?"

"Okay okay. But is me jerkin' ya a part of it?"

"Mmm." Five's eyes closed, his mind caught in a pincer attack between Miko's hands and her words. 

"Yeah…"

"Awesome." Miko smiled triumphantly. 

"Aaand I think you're all lubed enough." Miko withdrew her hands. "You ready for the next stage? I bet you've been dreamin' about this for ages.

"Eh Miko, this is amazing but…" Five gulped. "...you really don't hafta-"

"Shh-shh-shhhh." Miko brought a finger to Five's lips. "Just trust me, babe. You're gonna love this."

For some reason, Miko calling him babe was the most satisfying thing that happened the whole night. There was a fluttering in his heart and a warm fuzziness in his stomach. Perhaps this was what it felt like to be in love.

Miko made a 180 on her knees, her back and most importantly, her ass to Five's direction. She leaned forward and spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing her pink, soaking pussy and her tight, puckered asshole.

"Hold yourself straight for me please?" Miko asked nicely.

Five obliged, holding his cock firmly by the base. He was uncertain but prepared for what Miko had in store. His own curiosity, his trust in his best friend turned lover, and most prominently, his horniness were all that kept him from stopping everything entirely.

The lubed tip of his dick brushed along Miko's tight pucker. The way she moved her hips made the tip circle around her asshole.

Then Miko pushed her ass back a little farther, until her partner's entire length was nestled snugly within her soft ass cheeks. 

Miko's ass proceeded to climb up and down Five's cock, the lotion that covered all of his cock adding less friction and more pleasure. 

"M-Miko…" Five grasped at his sheets while his body tingled at the feel of being jerked off by the velvet plumpness of his partner's ass.

"Well, Five?" Miko breathed heavily as her hips kept moving. "Didja fantasize about this too?"

"Y-yes." Five threw his head to the side, the hot buzzing of his loins intensifying with each slippery stroke on his cock.

"Sorry?" Miko jokingly put a palm by her ear. "Didn't catch that. Little louder please."

"Yes!" Five nearly yelled. "Gosh, I've wanted this for so long!"

"Heehee. Good."

Miko pushed the envelope further when she decided to sit on Five's lap, pushing his dick against his stomach and squishing it beneath her bubble butt. She rolled and rocked her hips faster as she leaned back and planted her hands on the bed.

"Miko, you-" Five could see the edge fast approaching. Their little tryst turned into an endurance test Five wasn't sure he'd pass.

"You keep this up and I… i just might-"

Miko got off of Five's lap and got into a straddling position at such an alarming speed, it nearly scared Five out of his skin. 

He grunted at the feel of Miko's small, yet strong hands grasping the base of his cock.

"Hold it!" Miko exclaimed like a court attorney, capturing her lover's gaze with hers. 

"Don't shoot your goo yet, my dude. If it won't end up where I want it, then this whole night would be wasted.

Five gulped. "And where would that be?"

Miko always shook Five to his core whenever she responded to a question of her dubious antics with a silent smile. The empty void of uncertainty only allowed dread to seep deep into the boy's soul.

However, the answer became clear when Five's bugged out eyes saw Miko spreading her needy pussy lips apart, rubbing Five's cockhead along the widened slit.

"Miko… you're serious." A statement instead of a question. Because Five knew Miko well enough to know that when she's serious, she's serious. There's no questioning it.

"Yup. So have we ever got this far in your fantasies?"

Five simply nodded. 

Miko giggled, before her face drew closer to Five's once again. He thought she was gonna talk dirty in his ear again, but was pleasantly surprised when their lips came together instead. 

At that point it felt like they'd become pros within who knows how long after they started. Five felt like he already knew what Miko was gonna do with her tongue or her mouth before she did it and acted accordingly. It felt less like a kiss and more like a reaffirmation of what had blossomed that night. Of what the two had turned into in such short time. And after a normal session of Street Fighter no less.

It wasn't long until they parted, but they had wished it was longer. Their foreheads came together like two halves becoming whole. 

"I love you." Five said absentmindedly, driven by the heat of the moment.

"I need you." Miko responded, breathing heavily yet quietly. "Now. Later. From here on out. Every day. Stay with me, Hector. Please."

Five was taken off guard by that sudden, yet sincere call of his real name. It was strange seeing Miko being so emotionally open like this. And frankly, it made Five want to see more of this side of her.

"Always." Five spoke with conviction, before sharing another kiss with his lover.

"Alright let's just cut the sappy and make the slappy." Miko declared boldly. 

"Please never say that again."

"No promises!"

With one hand on Five's shoulder and another spreading her lower lips wide open. He felt himself parting her folds, delving into a different kind of heat never felt before. 

"Oohh. Stings." Miko remarked with one eye closed and her teeth clenched as she dipped lower, bringing Five deeper.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, we good, we good." Miko waved dismissively "Just… need a sec. This is a lot to take."

"You wanna stop?"

Miko shook her hand. "No no. This is fine. I can do this. You can do this. We can do this."

With Five's hands guiding Miko, she slowly engulfed the rest of him. Five felt the tightness of her pussy intensify as she swallowed each inch.

"Geez, Miko. You're so…" Five could barely finish his sentence. He fought the urge to cum when he had just bottomed out in her.

"Y-yeah." Miko shut her eyes tight and sank her teeth into her lower lip. No doubt she felt something similar to what her partner felt. 

"I'm gonna move okay?" Miko said to Five. He saw a bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Don't push yourself, alright?" 

"Psh. I wouldn't be the Tech I am today if I never did."

Miko rose back up Five's length, ever so gently. Then back down at the same speed. Miko seemed to be testing the waters, keeping her movements slow and tentative. In so doing, the pleasure built and surged between them at a steady pace.

Once Miko felt like she found her rhythm, she picked up the pace. Their bodies began loudly clapping together in an erotic applause, joining their duet of moans as they serenaded themselves with their own sexy song.

It was safe to say the two had become comfortable with each other. Five's fingers dug deeper into Miko's ass flesh, mainly as a means to keep himself stable while he endured his partner's velvety soft and burning hot insides. Miko did similarly to Five's shoulders as each thrust hammered his cock against her womb.

Miko's hips withdrew from Five's dick, and the boy was unsure whether he should feel relieved or denied.

"Wha-what's goin' on, Miko?" 

"Sorry, I just. Just wanna…"

She said no more, instead crawling on all fours towards the head of Five's bed. She rested her head on a pillow while she kept her ass in the air.

With two hands, she parted her butt cheeks to once again reveal her hot and ready nether regions. No longer a razor thin slit, her pussy had become a yawning, drooling gape desperate to be filled by her partner.

"C'mon Five." Miko cooed, looking over her shoulder with fluttery, half lidded eyes that promised to fulfill every fantasy Five ever had. "Beat this pussy like the Street Fighter Bonus Stage."

Five immediately jumped at the opportunity, too excited to keep his hand steady as he held his raging hard-on to Miko's entrance.

There was almost no effort needed nor any resistance met when Miko every inch to the base. Although, once she did, she clenched so hard, Five felt trapped. 

Yet he didn't want to get out.

The new position proved immensely more enthralling. Five was graced with a clearer sight of Miko's ass jiggling like gelatin with every clap of her cheeks. On top of that, the intensity and speed of their lovemaking was now in his hands. 

"Faster, Hector. Fasterrrr!" Miko begged, mewling like a kitten afterwards as her man showed her ass no quarter or mercy. Especially when Five was briefly possessed by a butt-loving demon, forcing his hand to spank his lover's ass so hard, it echoed in the room.

"AH!" Miko shouted, too consumed in the erotic moment to mind her volume. 

"Fuck, do that again!"

"Oh? Like this?"

"Ah-Ahhh!" She cried out following another hard smack. A smile formed from her bitten lip. Her eyes screwed shut to immerse herself in the lingering pain and pleasure Five left in his wake.

"More! Harder!" Miko yelled, childishly so. 

And Five didn't think twice before unleashing a five-hit combo on her ass, alternating between hands as well as using both at once. The way she asked for it pulled out Five's inner Papi who had to teach this bad little girl a lesson. He took it a step further, pulling Miko by her hair with one hand, arching her back and forcing her to stand at his level, while the other spanked her periodically. Miko's moans didn't abate, only growing louder with the rougher treatment.

"Oh gosh, me too!" 

"What? I didn't even… say anything." Despite Five's confusion, his hips didn't stop moving.

"I mean-unf! Like! Mmm, I… get off to this too! Always, w-wanted this!"

"So. So this is...also part of your-"

"Yes!"

"O-okay. So what, uh. What else happens?"

Miko answered by wrapping an arm around Five and forcefully crashing her lips against his. Even with his hand tightly gripping her hair. Her new position offered her enough slack to meet Five's thrusts with those of her own.

"Mmmmiko…" Five whispered to her, barely audible over the increasingly erratic collision of flesh. 

"G-getting close?"

Five nodded.

Miko giggled. Not the best sign for Five. She gently tugged him by the hair to bring his ear to her lips, so she could offer one last burning message.

"Do it inside me." She said, more of a demand than a request.

Five had to pause for a moment. His mind, that is. His hips remained on autopilot.

"Are. Are you sure?"

"1000% percent. Do it. Paint my pussy white. Fill me till I burst with your baby batter."

"But…" Five noticeably slowed down his thrusts. "You might-"

"Dude, it's fine. I won't." Miko cut him off, knowing what he nearly said. 

"Safe?"

"Yessss!" Miko hissed, tugging his hair harder in frustration. 

Five returned to the breakneck speed from before, with nothing more on his mind other than to expunge what bubbled in his balls. The end was fast approaching, Miko's tight, sucking snatch helping him along.

Five pushed in as deep as he could, the tip of his dick forcefully kissing her cervix. A wave of cum flooded Miko's warm, waiting womb. 

Was it five shots or six? Maybe even more than that. Miko stopped counting. Either way, she was feeling lucky. Pure intoxication danced across her features, forming a face similar to that of every girl in hentai when they cum.

It felt like ages before Five finally came up empty. Both fell forward in a limp mass of sweaty flesh and numb limbs. The boy still remained inside, even after becoming flaccid and shifting to a spooning position.

Neither exchanged any further dialogue. They let their heavy, tired breathing and their shared, loving eyes do all talking. 

Five held Miko tightly against his chest, his arm across her torso, refusing to let go. Miko returned the gesture by laying a hand on his arm.

"I've wanted this for awhile too, y'know." Miko said softly and sweetly. "You have no idea."

"No, I guess not. Wish I did, though."

"Better late than never, I guess." Miko giggled.

"Heheh. Yeah…" Five felt something stirring in his heart. A question he'd been dying to be answered under different, more chaste circumstances. 

"So uh, does this mean we're a...um."

"MiFive? Fiveko? Ah! Five-O? Yo, I like the sound of that one."

"Uh, what? No, I was gonna ask if we're now. Ah…"

"Canon? No. Co-op partners with benefits? Heck yeah."

"Oh…" Five sounded disappointed.

"Relaaax." Miko lightly tapped his arm. "I meant boyfriend/girlfriend, silly."

"Not gonna lie." Five's face burned bright red. "Not how I expected it'd happen this way."

"Yeah. It really do be like that sometimes."

Five's dick finally slipped out of Miko and immediately, a wide puddle formed beneath them. But Five didn't care. He kept as close to his partner as possible, the bliss of getting his dream girl surpassing the need to keep his distance from any errant fluids. The two merely settled in their places, not quite asleep but shutting their eyes to enjoy each other's company.

There was a buzz nearby, coming from Miko's smartphone, which was charging on Five's nightstand. She looked at it for a brief moment, chuckled, then put it down.

"What was it?" Five asked groggily without opening his eyes.

"Oh. It's nothin' important." Miko dismissed before falling back into Five's arms.

The cause of Miko's phone vibrating was due to a message sent by her older sister, Nica. It read as followed:

"At least ask if ur gonna borrow my bra, panties, & my frickin BIRTH CONTROL PILLS. UR NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A BOY TONIGHT YAKNOW. How bout tellin him to pull out next time?!"


End file.
